Sonic and Megaman Netracing Grand Prix
by blee7442
Summary: Based on the NT Warrior episode: Netmobile Grand Prix. Sonic,Megaman,and their friends enter the race to see who's the fastest. There are three races. Who will reach the final race,and win it? Read to find out. Race#1 out.
1. Race 1

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I'm going to do a little miniseries. This will be three chapters, and it will be based on the Megaman NT Warrior episode: The Netmobile Grand Prix. Only The Cutman Brothers won't appear this time. Everyone from the original episode will appear as well. The Sonic characters in this episode will only be the Individual Netnavis. I hope you guys will like this. So, it's time for the drivers to start their engines.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything Sonic, or Megaman related, nor the original episode, or any original lines from that episode. They belong to their owners. I only own how this story works.**

* * *

**Sonic and Megaman:NetMobile Grand Prix**

**Race #1.**

At The Racetrack.

A crowd of netnavis were cheering as a new challenge was about to begin. A woman appeared on the screen.

"Welcome everyone to the Netmobile Grand Prix. This competition will pit drivers against each other to see who's the fastest. We were originally going to do one race, but because of 14 competitors, we decided to put seven random racers in 2 races. The top 4 in both races will enter the final race. So, without further ado. Let's get started on the first race. I will only introduce the drivers. The drivers in the first race is:Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Roll and Rush, Gutsman, Numberman,and the WWW team of: Magicman, Elecman, Whackoman, and Heatman. Reminder: You must finish in the top 4 to move on." The announcer said.

Sonic was looking at his opponents, but the WWW team was the one he looked at the most.

'I better watch out. That team will clearly cause problems on the track.'Sonic thought.

* * *

At the stands.

Amy, Knuckles, Megaman, Glyde, and Iceman were watching the race due to the fact that they are in race #2.

"Be careful Sonic."Amy said.

"Good luck Roll, Gutsman, and Numberman"Megaman said.

* * *

At Yai's house.

"Good luck Maylu, Dex, and Higsby."Yai said.

"Yeah. You'll need it."Lan said.

* * *

Back at the racetrack.

"Drivers. Start your engines!"Another announcer said, and the vehicles were being started.

"3..2..1..GO!"Another announcer said, and the race began.

The drivers went off the starting line. Sonic was in the lead, with Shadow, and Tails not to far behind. Roll, and Rush were behind them. Numberman was behind them, and then Gutsman, and the WWW team. They passed a couple of turns in the same lineup, but after turn 2, Gutsman passed Numberman.

"Draft close to him Numberman."Higsby said, but that was a mistake. Gutsman turned around to face him.

"You don't want to get that close."Gutsman said." Guts Hammer!"Gutsman said, and he know ked Numberman's car in the air, and it crash-landed, and resulted in knocking him out of the race.

_'Numberman logging out.'_

Higsby was shocked at what just happened.

"No! I can't believe that happened!"Higsby said, and he turned to Dex."What Gutsman did was cruel, mean, and unsportsmanship."He said.

"According to the rules, Gutsman, and I are aloud to attack anyone on the track. Right?"Dex said.

"Yes, but we're not allowed to attack, since we're not in the race."Glyde said.

Shadow, and Tails were neck to neck for second place, but Shadow got ahead of Tails in the next turn, and Roll, and Rush passed him after that. The WWW team weren't having any luck as they were still in sixth place.

"Why are we driving a steam train in a sport car race?"Maddy asked.

"Even though a sports car would've been faster, I like the steam trains, because I like to blow the horn."Yahoot said.

"Who cares about the horn?"Mr. Match said.

"We're supposed to win this race for WWW!"Count Zap said.

They were going through the tunnel. Tails got bumped by Gutsman, and passed by him.

"Guess. I'll have use this!" Tails said. "Ice Cannon!"He said as he pushed a button, and fired it, and missed Gutsman.

"Ha! You missed!"Gutsman taunted.

"I wasn't aiming at you."Tails said

The ice hit the track, and the road in the tunnel became icy.

"Woah! Better be careful!"Sonic said.

However, Gutsman was spinning all over the place, and Tails avoided him. The WWW team missed as well. Gutsman wounded up hitting his own vehicle with his Guts hammer.

_'Gutsman Logging out.'_

"No! Gutsman!"Dex said.

"I can't look!"Higsby said as he covered his eyes.

Everyone else got out of the tunnel no problem. They crossed the next turn to reach the second lap.

"We've reached the second lap, with Sonic out in front. Shadow isn't far behind him in Second. Roll and Rush are in third. Tails in fourth, and the WWW team in fifth."The announcer said.

The track was changed this time for this lap. Tails was trying to pass Roll, but she keeps blocking him. After turn 5, they were in the same order, and the gap to form a jump was opened.

"This should help leave Shadow in the dust."Sonic said.

Sonic floored it, and made the jump. Shadow did as well, but lost a few distance to Sonic. Rolland Rush were next.

"It's just another challenge Rush."Roll said as she pushes a button."But, I've got it covered."She said as a big airbag appeared under the vehicle, and Roll made the jump. Tails was close to Roll, but he stopped to avoid a collision, but he got spun around from behind by the WWW team. Tails then went after them. Everyone made the jump. Tails was about to pass the WWW team when.

"I don't think so fox boy! Electricity accessory chip-in. Download!"Count Zap said.

The vehicle changed to a bullet train, and an engine appeared between Magicman, and Elecman. Elecman powered the machine, and it got a lot faster.

"What!"Tails said.

The final lap flag sign was shown as Sonic was still in the lead, and Shadow, and Roll neck to neck in second place. The WWW team was in fourth, and Tails was in fifth place, but The WWW team charged toward the others, and passed them.

"The final lap started, and the WWW team is now out in front."The announcer said.

Both Heatman, and Wackoman attacked the other racers with Fire Towers, and Wacko Ball. Tails barely dodged the Wacko Ball.

"They'll keep dodging our attacks so, they can't catch up."Heatman said.

"This will make the first race a victory for WWW."Wackoman said.

"That's what you guys think!"Sonic said as he pushed a button, and his vehicle upgraded. "Time for the Blue Speedster mode. "He said.

"You're not getting away from me Sonic."Shadow said as he pushes a button, and the bike changes to the G.U.N. car, and he picked up speed.

"Super-charged engine accessory chip-in, and download."Maylu said as Roll's vehicle changed with an engine shown, and a fan at the back going at a very fast speed.

Sonic, Shadow, and Roll passed them.

"They're passing us!"Magicman said.

The WWW team were shocked at what just happened.

"It can't be!"Elecman said.

Tails pushed a button, and his vehicle upgraded to a racing mode. He tried to pass, but.

"Don't think we're going to let you take that final spot fox boy!"Mr. Match said.

"I have to pass them, but how?"Tails asked himself.

Tails was running out of time. There was 1 turn left. Sonic, Shadow, and Roll were close with Sonic in the front, Shadow and Roll were neck to neck.

"Man. This is going to be one close race, but I bet they'll make their move at this last turn."Sonic said.

"This next turn."Shadow said.

"I'll make my move."Roll said.

The three were approaching the turn.

"Not yet."Roll said.

"Not yet."Sonic said.

"Not yet."Shadow said.

"Now!"Sonic, Shadow, and Roll said at the same time, and they floored it. They were neck to neck at the last turn. Tails was neck to neck with the WWW team for the final transfer spot.

"This race is heating up. Both battles are at the final stretch! Who will win the race, and who will win the final transfer spot."The announcer said.

Both battles approached the finish line, and crossed it.

"Woah! That was one finish!"Lan said.

"Before we announce the winner of the race, it's time to see who's in the final race. Sonic, Shadow, and Roll and Rush are in the race, but the last spot will be decided based on the photo finish, and the winner of that battle was: The WWW team."The announcer said, but she seemed disappointed. Tails was disappointed as well. Sonic went to him.

"Hey. Don't sweat it Tails. You did your best out there."Sonic said.

"Thanks Sonic."Tails replied.

Now for the winner of the race. The winner is: Sonic. Shadow finished second, and Roll third."The announcer said.

"You got lucky Sonic."Shadow said.

"Yeah. Better luck next time Shadow." Sonic said.

"That was a good race Roll."Maylu said.

"Yeah. I won't go easy in the next one."Roll said.

* * *

**Author's Note:So, Sonic wins the first race. Shadow, Roll, and the WWW team get in the final race. Who will win the other four spots? You guys can go ahead, and try to choose who wins the race. Here's the lineup:**

**1. Megaman**

**2. Protoman**

** 3. Glyde and Iceman**

** 4. The Netagents:Sharkman, Woodman, and Skullman**

**5. Knuckles**

**6. Amy**

** 7. Metal Sonic.**

**Remember, you can choose which four do you think will be in the final race. You better hurry before the next race is posted to find out. That's all I have to say. Later.**


	2. Race 2

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I'm back to do the next race. I saw what a few people said who they think will be in the top 4 in this race. Now a few may be right, or wrong, but I won't spoil it. I hope you guys will like it.**

* * *

**Race #2.**

At the Racetrack.

"Welcome back everyone for our netracing grand prix. So far, Sonic, Shadow, Roll and Rush, and the WWW team are in the final race, now we'll see who's going to take the final spots. Here's the lineup: Megaman, Protoman, Knuckles, Amy, Iceman and Glyde, The Netagents team of Sharkman, Woodman, and Skullman, and finally Metal Sonic. Sonic did wanted to remind everyone to be on the lookout for Metal Sonic, so our drivers better watch out."The announcer said.

"Drivers. Start your engines."Another announcer said.

"3..2...1...Go!"Another announcer said, and they took off.

Megaman was in the lead with Protoman not to far behind. Knuckles was behind him. Followed by Iceman and Glyde, then Amy, The Netagents, and Metal Sonic.

* * *

In the stands.

Sonic, Tails, and Roll were watching the race. Sonic has a pair of binoculars.

"Metal Sonic is doing that on purpose."Sonic said.

"So, why did you guys enter the race Sonic?"Roll asked.

"Well, when we heard about the race. Tails, and the others wanted to sign up, but I didn't, however, when I saw Metal Sonic on the roster list. I signed up. Whenever he's involved it always means trouble."Sonic said.

"Well, at least we can interfere if Metal tries to delete anybody with his attacks."Tails said.

"But deleting racers is against the rules."Roll said.

"I doubt he'll listen to the rules in a race like this."Sonic said.

* * *

Back on the racetrack.

Metal was fixing to make a move, and he targeted Amy. Sonic saw this, and had to warn her.

"Amy, watch out! Metal Sonic is fixing to fire an attack at you!"Sonic told Amy via communication.

She saw this, and moved out of the way. The attack hit the wall. Metal Sonic decided to pass them, and did so.

"That cheater."Amy said.

"She's right. He almost deleted her, and made a pass, that isn't fair."Yai said.

"I hate to say it but he's behind your netnavi Yai!"Sonic warned.

Knuckles was in front of them, and he heard it.

'If he wants to play that way, then I'll do the same to him. 'Knuckles thought.

Metal fired a blast, and they dodged it, but he went behind them.

"I knew he was up to something!"Sonic said.

"It seems Metal Sonic is up to no good as they enter the tunnel."A second announcer said, and it turned out to be Higsby.

"Now I'll make my move."Metal said.

"Not so fast Metal Sonic! Connect to all the racers, but Metal."Tails said as he was near something close to a PET.

"Reflector shield activate."Tails said.

A blue shield appeared around everyone, but Metal Sonic, and the shield bounce Metal Sonic's attack back at him. They got out of the tunnel, and the shield wore off.

"It's not going to happen again. Say goodbye Netnavis."Metal Sonic said.

"You mean for you?!"A voice said, and Metal Sonic turned to see Knuckles.

"If you want to play that way, then take this! Hammer Punch!"Knuckles said as he jumped, and made a shockwave to send Metal Sonic high, and it exploded.

"This isn't over fools!"Metal Sonic said.

'_Metal Sonic logging out.'_

"Great work Knuckles."Sonic cheered.

"Thanks for that Knuckles."Yai said.

"Yeah. We owe you one."Tory said.

"No problem."Knuckles replied.

"Now we begin our second lap with Megaman in the lead, and Protoman close behind him. Followed by the Netagents, Knuckles, Iceman and Glyde, and Amy in that order."Higsby said.

They past two turns in that order, and on turn 3, Knuckles, Iceman and Glyde, and Amy passed the Netagents. Two turns later, they approached the jump.

"Woah. This jumps is the toughest challenge yet. Floor it Megaman!"Lan said, and Megaman floored it, and made the jump. Protoman made it with ease. Knuckles, Amy, Iceman and Glyde got over it, but Sonic noticed something with his binoculars.

"Uh oh! I don't think the Netagents team will make the jump."Sonic said.

He was right, and they fell in the water.

"The Netagents team is out of the race."Higsby said.

"Everybody better be careful, cause if one more gets knocked then the race is over."Sonic said.

"Sonic's right about that."Higsby said. "The final lap is about to begin, and it seems that unless Megaman, Protoman, or Knuckles get knocked out, they clearly are in the final race, but the final spot will be determined between Amy, and Iceman and Glyde."Higsby said.

"Don't listed to him Yai. You're going to win that spot."The announcer said.

"Hey! You can't change sides. Even if she's your boss."Higsby said.

"Everyone better upgrade in this lap or else they'll get left behind."Sonic said.

"We'll see about that. Turbo engine accessory chip-in. Download."Chard said as a turbo engine appeared on Protoman's bike.

"Twin-Turbo. Accessory chip-in. Download."Lan said as two twin turbo engines appeared on Megaman's car.

"Time for an upgrade."Knuckles said as his vehicle upgraded to a different version.

""Triple-Turbo accessory chip-in. Download."Yai said as a couple of triple-engines appeared on Glyde and Iceman's vehicle.

"I better do the same."Amy said as she pushes a button to upgrade as well.

They go through a couple of turns and the tunnel in the order: Megaman, and Protoman were neck to neck. Knuckles was behind them. Amy was neck to neck with Iceman and Glyde. They approached the next corner.

"The next corner. That's where I'll make my move."Megaman said as they approached the turn. Protoman turned to his left to see Megaman.

"Oh. I see what he's up to."Protoman said.

As they approached the final turn.

"Not yet."Megaman said.

"Not yet."Protoman said.

"Now!"They both said as they floored it at the turn, and came out side by side.

"Man! The battles for first and fourth are close."Sonic said as he sees the finish.

Knuckles wasn't in a head to head battle, but sees there's no room to pass them. They crossed the finish line in a photo finish for first. Knuckles in third, and Amy in fourth by inches ahead of Glyde and Iceman.

"And that's it for the second race as Megaman, Protoman, Knuckles and Amy finish in the top 4, and advances to the final race.

"I got to admit Amy, that was a pretty close race."Sonic said.

"He's right. You were a great driver in that race."Glyde said.

"Thanks. You both were too."Amy said.

"Guess we'll do better next time."Yai said.

"As the photo shows for first place. The winner is Megaman."Higsby said.

"Alright."Lan said.

"Don't expect a win like that again Lan."Chaud said.

"Hey. I think you two should also worry about Me, Shadow, and Roll since we were in a finish for first as well."Sonic said.

"We'll be ready Sonic."Lan said

Sonic suddenly realized something.

"Hold on. I think Metal Sonic will try to attack during the race, but I have an idea. I need all the netnavis that aren't in the final race over here. I know what we need to do.

* * *

**Author's Note: So Megaman wins race #2. Who will win the final race? What us Sonic's plan to prevent Metal Sonic from interfering in the race? Find out in the final race, and possibly the final chapter. You'll have to wait and see to find out.**


	3. Final Race

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I apologize for the delay lately. I've been busy lately. I'm going to do my best on this one, and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything, but the plot of the story. Everything else belongs to their owners.**

* * *

**Final race.**

At the racetrack.

"This is it folks. The Final Race of the Netmobile Grand Prix."Higsby said.

"Which one of the eight remaining racers will take the title of the fastest racer? The winner will receive a trophy from Singing sensation Aki."The announcer said.

"That's right. May the best racer win. Good luck to you all."Aki said.

"Let's recap the racers. Starting in row 1 are Sonic in his Blue Speedster, and Megaman in his Mega-GTZ. In row 2 are Shadow in his G.U.N Bike, and Protoman in his Netbike. Row 3 is Roll and Rush in Power Roll, and Knuckles in his Landmaster. The last row is The WWW team of Magicman, Elecman, Heatman, and Wackoman, in their Super Speeding Train, and Amy in her pink corvette. These competitors will have to go hard to win, but they also need to be on the lookout in cadets Metal Sonic is in the race, and all the netnavis that lost the last two races are after different parts of the track observing for Metal Sonic to appear."The announcer said."It's time for the race to begin."

"Drivers. Start your engines."Announcer announcer said.

"3..2..1..Go!"Another announcer said, and they left the starting line.

Sonic was in the lead, Megaman was in second. Shadow and Protoman were side by side for third. Roll and Rush were in fifth. Knuckles in sixth. Amy in seventh, and The WWW team in dead last. The order stayed that way until they entered the tunnel. Megaman made a charge, and caught up to Sonic. Knuckles passed Roll. They left the tunnel in that order. They stay the same until a few turns. They then come across the jump.

"This should give me distance away from Megaman."Sonic said as he floored it, and made the jump.

"Time to leave my competition in the dust."Protoman said as he floored it, and made the jump.

Sonic, and Protoman got their distances away from Megaman and Shadow. They entered the second lap with Sonic in the lead, Megaman close behind in second. Protoman in third. Shadow in fourth. Knuckles in fifth. Roll in sixth. Amy in seventh, and The WWW team in eighth.

"Electricity. Accessory chip-in. Download."Count Zap said as an electric thing appeared between Magicman and Elecman.

"Just what we need to pull ahead."Count Zap said as the train changed to a bullet train. Elecman powered it up, and they went faster.

After the next set of turns before a straightway. The WWW team came out of nowhere, and passed everybody, and took the lead. Sonic tried to go after them, but The WWW team had other ideas.

"Fire Tower."Heatman said as the tower was headed toward them, but everybody dodged it.

"Wacko Ball."Wackoman said as he sent a big ball toward one racer. Amy was the target, and she got hit.

'Amy logging out'

"Amy!"Knuckles exclaimed.

Another Fire Tower was heading toward them, and they dodged it.

"Perfect. They're busy dodging our attacks they can't keep up."Heatman said.

"This is a new race, and it belongs to WWW."Wackoman said.

"Didn't you say that before!"Sonic said, before pushing a button to upgrade his vehicle to go faster.

"Turbo engine accessory chip-in. Download."Chard said as a turbo powered engine appeared on the Netbike

"Twin-turbo accessory chip-in. Download."Lan said as two turbo engines appeared on Megaman's car.

Shadow pushed a button to go faster.

"Super-charged engine accessory chip-in. Download."Maylu said as Roll's car changed and a fan at the back began to circle fast.

The five passed them.

"They're passing us!"Magicman said.

The four netnavis were shocked.

"It can't be!"Elecman said in shock.

"It is, and you freaks are going down."Knuckles said as he floored it, and rammed into the side of the bullet train, and both vehicles crashed. The WWW netops were shocked at what they just witnessed.

"I've never seen anything like it. Knuckles made a move that crashes both him, and the Super Speeding Bullet Train."Higsby said.

* * *

Somewhere near the track.

Knuckles appeared, and Amy was there as well.

"Knuckles. You okay?"Amy asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine."Knuckles said.

"Of all the dirty tricks!"Match started.

"You Cheater!"Count Zap said.

"We were winning!"Maddy said.

"It's most unfair!"Yahoot finished.

"Tough luck guys. I couldn't let anyone like you guys win this race."Knuckles said.

* * *

Back at the racetrack.

The final lap started with Sonic and Protoman neck to neck in first. Megaman in third Shadow in fourth and Roll in fifth.

"It all comes down to The Blue Speedster, Mega-GTZ, Netbike, G.U.N bike, and Power Roll."Higsby said.

"Which one will pull away from the others and win the Netracing Grand Prix?"The announcer said.

"As they enter the tunnel, Sonic and Protoman maintains a slim lead over third place Megaman."Higsby said.

They exited the tunnel in the order, and Sonic got the jump on one turn to take the lead away from Protoman.

"The next corner. That's where I'll make my move."Megaman said.

Protoman noticed Megaman next to him as they approached the turn.

"Oh. I see what he's up to."Protoman said.

As they approach the turn.

"Not yet."Megaman said.

"Not yet."Protoman said.

"Now!"They both said at the same time, and floored it, and they were neck to neck.

However, Sonic floored it as he got close to the turn. Shadow and Roll were behind them.

"The inside's open. Here goes."Roll said as she passed both of them as they exited the turn.

"Hold on to your PETs ladies and gentlemen. It's not over yet."Higsby said.

"Where'd she come from?"Megaman asked stunned.

"Hey. She's pretty good."Protoman said.

They were in the straightway.

"Make this count. It's the last one. Aerial form accessory chip-in. Download."Lan said as Megaman's car changed shape.

"Oh yeah, well watch this. Grand prix form accessory chip-in. Download."Chaud said as Protoman's car changed shape.

Sonic and Shadow pushed a button on their vehicles to get their vehicles changed.

"It's our turn!"Roll said.

"Rocket form accessory chip-in. Download."Maylu said as Roll's vehicle changed shape.

**To be concluded.**

* * *

**Author's Preview:What do you guys think so far? Yes, I will tell you that Sonic, Shadow, Megaman, and Protoman fight Metal Sonic after he returns. Can they be successful? Find out in the final chapter of this story.**


	4. Final Battle

**Author's Note:Hey guys. I'm back to do the final chapter of this story. I hope you'll like it. Let's get started.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything. Everything belongs to their owners.**

* * *

**Final Battle:Sonic, Megaman, Protoman, and Shadow vs Metal Sonic.**

**At the Racetrack.**

The racers were approaching the last corner. Sonic and Roll were side by side for the lead. Megaman, Protoman, and Shadow were battling for third place.

"Man. This is one exciting race."Sonic said.

"Never thought it'd be a close race."Megaman said.

"Man this is drooling."Protoman said.

"Interesting."Shadow said.

"I think I can win this. Just one last corner."Roll said, but she felt something wrong.

Her tire went flat, and she spun out. Sonic tried to get ahead, but got tagged, and spun around a bit.

"Roll and Sonic spun out. I can slip in on the inside"Megaman Saud as he git to the inside of the turn.

"Right. Like I'll just let you win."Protoman said as he caught up with Megaman.

Shadow only got behind them. Sonic was able to get his car straighten out, but it only caused him time for Megaman and Protoman to be next to him.

"But we were so close. Ahh."Roll said as it crashed into the wall "Next race is ours."Roll said as she was sent airborne.

_'Roll logging out.'_

"That was a good race Roll."Maylu said.

"This is it folks. The final homestretch. It is a three way battle between Sonic, Megaman, and Protoman."Higsby said.

"Who will win the netnavi world grand prix?"The announcer said.

However, Tails noticed something on the start-finish line, but he was shocked at what it it.

"Guys! I spotted Metal Sonic. He's on top of the finish line!"Tails yelled, and everyone looked up to see that Tails was right. Metal Sonic was on top of the finish line.

"Yikes!"Sonic said.

Metal Sonic then fired a blast at them, but they saw it, and stopped. The blast landed in front, and sent them flying, but they landed on the racetrack. Metal Sonic then landed in front of them.

"You may have stopped me to win this race, but that doesn't mean I'm through with you. Take this!"Metal Sonic Saud as he charged a blast, and fired it at them, but they dodged it.

"Chaos Spear."Shadow said as he launched an attack at him.

"Sonic Wind."Sonic said as he launched an attack at him.

Both attacks did little damage.

"Lan."Megaman said.

"Right. Activate Style-Change. HeatGuts style."Lan said as Megaman changed to his HeatGuts style.

"Time for us to power up as well. Ready Shadow?"Sonic said and asked.

"All set."Shadow said.

"Super Form Engage!"Both Sonic and Shadow said, and they changed to their Super Forms.

"MegaGuts Buster."Megaman Saud as he fires his attack at Metal Sonic, and it did some damage.

"Super Sonic Wind."Super Sonic said as he fired his attack.

"Chaos Blast!"Shadow said as he fires his attack.

Both attacks combined did a number on him.

"Program Advance. Long Sword, Wide Sword, Variable Sword chip in. Download."Chaud said as he inserted the chips in the right order.

"Life Sword."Protoman said as he fired his attack at him.

Metal Sonic took only half the damage.

"Impressive, but the game is over."Metal Sonic said as he then powers up. He transforms into Neo Metal Sonic.

"Chaos Blast"Shadow said as he fired his attack, but it didn't do anything.

"Super Sonic Wind."Sonic said as he fired his attack.

"MegaGuts Buster."Megaman said as he fired his attack.

Neither attack did anything to Metal Sonic.

"Your pathetic attacks won't work this time."Metal Sonic said.

'He's a lot stronger than he was before. I got to think of something, and quick.'Sonic thought.

Metal Sonic then charges an attack.

"Laser Blast."Metal Sonic said as he fired the attack at Sonic who easily dodged it.

Metal Sonic fired again, and missed Shadow, then Megaman, and Protoman. Sonic then thought of an idea.

"Shadow."Sonic said. He got to him, and whispered to him his idea.

"Are sure it will work?"Shadow asked.

"Trust me. It should work."Sonic said.

"Fine."Shadow said.

Sonic then separated from Shadow. Sonic goes to Megaman

"Megaman. I have an idea."Sonic said.

Sonic tells him the plan. Shadow continues to attack Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic sees Megaman and Sonic, and fires a blast at them. Sonic notices it.

"Lan. Now!"Sonic said.

"Barrier. Battle-chip in. Download."Lan said as a barrier surrounded Megaman. Sonic then touched the barrier, and a white glow appeared from his hand. The barrier started glowing yellow, and the attack hits it, but the barrier is still there. Sonic then leaves Megaman and charges an attack.

"Super Sonic Wind."Sonic said ad he fired the attack again, but instead at Metal Sonic. He fired it at Megaman. The attack hits the barrier.

"Shadow."Sonic said.

"Chaos Blast!"Shadow said as he fired his attack at Megaman, and it hits the barrier.

The barrier then disappeared. Everyone, even Metal Sonic were puzzled at what's happening.

"What's going on?!"Higsby said.

"Metal Sonic. You're finished."Sonic said.

"Oh really? How is that?"Metal Sonic asked.

Megaman activates his buster, but it charges up this time. Metal Sonic noticed this, but he becomes shocked about how much power is on his scanner.

"What! How does he have that much power?!"Metal Sonic asked.

"I got it. Sonic must've done something to Megaman's barrier."Yai said.

"Yep. I powered the barrier to a Super Barrier, and it absorbed mine, Shadow's, and Metal Sonic's attack, and it combines them to his attack."Sonic said.

"MegaGuts Buster."Megaman said as he fired the attack.

"Laser Blast!"Metal Sonic said.

Megaman's attack took out Metal Sonic's attack, and he gets hit by it.

"Impossible! I can't Lose!"Metal Sonic said, and then gets deleted.

_'Metal Sonic Deleted.'_

"Yes!"Sonic said.

Sonic and Shadow returned to normal, and so does Megaman.

"Great thinking Sonic."Tails said.

"Thanks."Sonic said.

"Hey. The WWW must've saw this."Maylu said.

"Don't worry. No netnavi besides Megaman can achieve it. He can achieve it because of his Style change ability. So, the WWW team can't even do it."Sonic said.

That made everyone relieved, except for WWW when they heard that.

"Curse that Megaman! Only he can perform that technique."Mr. Match said as he slams his fist on the ground.

The other members were mad as well.

"However, Megaman can only do that again if either me, or Shadow do the same thing again, you can't dl it again without us."Sonic said.

Lan was a bit disappointed.

"Aw man."Lan said.

"Hey it's better than it being in the wrong hands."Sonic said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"I think it's time to go. I'll be looking forward to see you again sometime Megaman."Sonic said.

"Me two."Megaman said.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, and Shadow left the group. Megaman looked up in the skies.

**The End.**

* * *

**Author's Note:And that's a wrap. I hope you guys liked this fanfiction. I will say that there are no plans for a sequel to this, but I do have plans for a spinoff that takes place during Beast. I'll do that as soon as I finish my Megaman NT Warrior Time Travel fanfiction. I don't know when that will be. If you haven't read it yet, then I encourage you to read it when you have the time. That's all I have to say. See you next time.**


End file.
